Weiße Rose
by Merilflower
Summary: Einfach lesen! [Taito]


Hi Leutz!  
  
Schon mal am Anfang: Es ist eine Taito! Also wer solche Geschichten Ã¼ber die zwei nicht mag, sollte sie sich nicht durchlesen.  
  
Ich habe sie Nachts um 12 geschrieben! *grins* Sie ist von der Stimmung her sehr dÃ¼ster, aber lasst euch dadurch jetzt bitte nicht abschrecken! Am besten ist es wenn ihr euch langsame Musik einlegt, am besten Kuschel Rock oder so. Ihr werdet schon merken wieso!  
  
Und nun wÃ¼nsche ich euch viel SpaÃŸ bei lesen!  
  
  
  
WeiÃŸe Rose  
  
Warum er? Warum verdammt nochmal er?  
  
Wieso konnte er jetzt nicht hier in seinen Armen sein? Wieso konnte er ihn nicht halten festhalten. Warum hatte er sich nicht festgehalten?  
  
Nein. Yamato hatte ihn nicht gehalten. Er hatte Taichi einfach losgelassen. Hatte ihn sterben lassen.  
  
Warum hatte er nicht daran geglaubt? Daran geglaubt, dass es Taichi schafft. Er hatte Taichi im Stich gelassen. Ihm nicht geholfen, als dieser ihn am meisten brauchte.  
  
Yamato schaut hinab in das noch offene Grab. Am liebsten, wÃ¤re er jetzt bei ihm. Mit ihm in dieser Dunkelheit. In diesem GefÃ¤ngnis der Finstnis.  
  
Dann wÃ¤re er nicht alleine. Nicht alleine in dieser schrecklichen Welt. WÃ¤re nicht alleine ohne Taichi.  
  
Aber er ist es. Er ist alleine. Alleine ohne seinen Geliebten. Dem Menschen der die Sonne, in Yamatos bis dahin dÃ¼steren Leben, hat scheinen lassen. Dem Menschen, den er mehr geliebt hat als sein eigenes Leben. Den er immer noch liebt. So sehr liebt, dass es Yamato das Herz zerreiÃŸt, wenn er daran denken muss, nie wieder diesen Menschen zu sehen. Nie wieder mit Taichi diesen wunderbaren GefÃ¼hle zu teilen. Diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu spÃ¼ren, wenn Taichi ihn mit seinem LÃ¤cheln verzauberte. Nie wieder in diese Augen zu sehen. In die Augen, in die Yamato sich verliebt hatte.  
  
Er wirft eine Rose hinab. Hinab in das GefÃ¤ngnis in das man Taichi, seinen Taichi gespert hat. In das er ihn gesperrt hat.  
  
Eine weiÃŸe Rose, weiÃŸ wie die Unschuld, segelt hinab in die unbarmherzige KÃ¤lte. Ja, unschuldig wie der Engel war, der Yamato das Leben versÃ¼ÃŸte. VersÃ¼ÃŸte durch KÃ¼sse, BerÃ¼hrungen, GefÃ¼hle. All die Dinge, die er nun nicht mehr erleben wird.  
  
Yamato macht sich ganz klein. Zieht seine Beine an. Er liegt auf dem Himmelbett, in dem er soviele neue Dinge erlebt hatte. GefÃ¼hle und Seiten entdeckt, die er bis dahin nicht kannte. Hatte die elektrisierenden KÃ¼sse auf seiner Haut gespÃ¼rt. BerÃ¼hrungen, die schÃ¶ner waren, als das man sie jetzt beschreiben kÃ¶nnte. Hatte die weiche, zarte Haut Taichis gefÃ¼hlt. DÃ¼rfte sie berÃ¼hren. Hatte den Duft eingeatmet den Taichi ausstrÃ¶mte. Hier haben sie ZÃ¤rtlichkeiten ausgetauscht. Waren sie eins geworden. Haben sich ganz gespÃ¼rt. Hier hatte er sich vollkommen fallen lassen kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Er wird nie wieder mit ihm Lachen kÃ¶nnen, nie wieder SpÃ¤ÃŸe treiben. Er kann ihn nicht mehr umarmen und die WÃ¤rme empfinden die dabei entstand. Kann nie wieder diese Aura spÃ¼ren, die Taichi umgab.  
  
Der Wind spielt mit seinen Haaren. So wie es Taichi immer tat wenn er sich langweilte. Kleine Tropfen fallen auf ihn nieder. Fallen auf sein Gesicht. Vermischen mit den TrÃ¤nen. TrÃ¤nen der Trauer.  
  
Der Wind wird stÃ¤rker, der Himmel zieht sich zu. Ist grau, fast schwarz. Wellen schlagen gegen die hohen Klippen auf denen er steht. Werden immer bedrohlicher, immer hÃ¶her.  
  
Aber Yamato registiert es nicht. Er erinnert sich an Taichi. Wie er starb. In seinen Armen starb. Angefahren von einem Auto. Und es war seine Schuld. Yamato hatte Schuld. Er hatte mit Taichi diesen Streit angefangen. Einen Streit Ã¼ber ein Kleinigkeit, ein Lappalie, nichts ErwÃ¤hnenwertes. Aber er hatte mit ihm darÃ¼ber gestritten. Wollte wie immer Recht haben.  
  
Als Yamato damals um die Ecke bog, zu Taichi wollte. Ihm hinterher rannte um sich zu entschuldigen, sah er ihn. Sah ihn vor einem Auto. Liegend in einer Lache Blut. Seinem Blut.  
  
Sofort war er bei ihm. Kniete sich neben ihn und nahm Taichi in die Arme. Dieser Ã¶ffnete mit letzter Kraft noch einmal seine Augen und lÃ¤chelte Yamato an. LÃ¤chelte seinen MÃ¶rder an. Yamato standen TrÃ¤nen in den Augen und er flehte Taichi an nicht zu sterben. Es tat ihm so leid. So unendlich Leid. Taichi lÃ¤chelte noch immer, schloÃŸ dann wieder die Augen und starb. Noch bevor Yamato etwas sagen konnte, sagen konnte das er ihn liebte, sagen das er ihn mehr brauchte, als irgendeinen anderen Menschen, sagen konnte es tut ihm Leid, war Taichi tot. Einfach tot. Nie wieder wÃ¼rde er leben, nie wieder Blut durch seine Adern flieÃŸen, nie wieder sein Herz schlagen. Taichi war einfach weg. War von ihm gegangen.  
  
Nun steht Yamato auf dieser Klippe. Nicht mehr fÃ¤hig zu weinen, nicht mehr fÃ¤hig Nachzudenken, nicht mehr fÃ¤hig zu leben.  
  
Mit dem letzten Gedanken an Taichi stÃ¼rtzt er die Klippe hinab. Hinab in den sicheren Tod. Aber er ist glÃ¼cklich, einfach nur glÃ¼cklich. GlÃ¼cklich darÃ¼ber den Schmerz nicht mehr zu spÃ¼ren. GlÃ¼cklich nicht mehr leben zu mÃ¼ssen, um jeden Tag aufs neue zu sterben, weil er weiÃŸ ohne Taichi aufzuwachen.  
  
Einfach glÃ¼cklich.  
  
~Ende~  
  
  
  
So das wars!! Nun wiÃŸt ihr warum sich solche Musik fÃ¼r diese Story am besten eigenet! Und wenn ihr sie ohne Musik gelesen hab, dann legt euch welche ein und lest sie nochmal! *grins*  
  
C&C usw. an: merilflower@freenet.de  
  
ByeBye Eure Merilflower 


End file.
